Metamorphosis
by droidgirl
Summary: What happens if Rose did not get pulled away from the Doctor in Doomsday. Spoilers up to Doomsday.


**Metamorphosis**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I getting paid for anything.

Lyrics by Jenny Lewis and the Watson Twins, _Happy_

* * *

_They warn you about killers and thieves in night  
I worry about cancer and living right  
But my mama never warned me about my own  
Destructive appetite_

* * *

_Jackie Tyler: And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman - this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human... _

_(Army of Ghosts)_

* * *

It was over.

The two of them got to their feet gingerly, as if unsure about the very ground they stood on. They turned as one to look at the blank wall before them, and slowly approached it as if it might bite. She reached a hand forward and brushed her fingers against the cool, smooth surface.

"They're not coming back are they?" she asked.

He knew she wasn't talking about her family and friends. He didn't know if that bothered him, but he answered anyway.

"No, they're gone for good. Trapped in the void. Hell."

His voice was triumphant, gloating even. That made it twice he had annihilated his foes so completely. He turned to her and grinned; it wasn't a remotely human expression, and quite horrifying to look at. She caught sight of it, but instead of shrinking away, she started laughing in relief.

Nothing about him frightened her. He was _her_ Doctor.

His own smile turned goofy and he began to chuckle, and then laugh in earnest, joining in her relief at the mere fact that they were both alive.

Eventually, adoration and devotion crept into his eyes, as he gazed at this woman who had literally forsaken all for his sake. Who had given herself to him so willingly.

His laughter died away, but she didn't notice. With a quick tug he was quite sure would look debonair to any onlookers (not that there were any left), he had her in his arms and his mouth was administering a passionate kiss. He could feel her legs buckle under him, and it sent a rush to his head. It felt as if she was his only anchor to the world; he tightened his hold.

And so they clung to each other at the sealed edge of the universe.

* * *

A few days later, the Bride appeared and it looked as if Christmas might come with yet another apocalypse this year.

* * *

"Doctor! You can stop now!" the woman cried, sounding terrified, watching the Doctor destroy the Racknoss, screaming in grief for her dead children.

"Shut up!" Rose hissed, gripping the Bride's arm so tightly, she would find bruises there the next day. The latter looked at her with wide and terrified eyes and saw the strange golden glow emanating from behind Rose's eyes as she looked up adoringly at the stone faced Doctor.

"They would have strung all of you up and gutted you one by one just for fun," she said calmly, eyes never leaving him, a worshipful smile on her face.

The Bride began to sob.

When it was over, the distraught woman stumbled out of the TARDIS in her soiled gown and rushed into her parent's home, as if afraid to look back.

"What, no 'thank you'?" he asked from the doorway, sounding miffed.

"Thank you for saving my planet," Rose said, arms snaking around from behind him.

He turned around in her arms, letting the door swing shut behind him. He smiled down at her sweet, open face filled with reverential love.

"Anything for you." He told her, his expression mirroring her's, backing her further into the ship as he began to kiss her.

"What shall we do now?" she gasped as his lips found her left ear.

"Celebrate Christmas of course," he said with a devilish gleam.

* * *

It started innocently enough. They saved a few civilizations here and there. Stopped a few villains.

The first time the Doctor realized that his Rose was still the Bad Wolf, was when she calmly decimated a tribe of vicious creatures attempting to subjugate a small planet with a wave of her hand. He looked into her eyes, and saw the Time Stream gazing back at him in all its infinite, terrible beauty. Unlike before, instead of awe or fear, he sank to his knees and held her at the waist, burying his face in her soft, slightly rounded belly. Her hands wound themselves into his hair, as if seeking to tread him into her very being.

Those they saved knelt down to the both of them, calling them their God and Goddess. She liked how they were treated as if divine, and he didn't have the heart put a stop to it, seeing how she was immensely enjoying herself. So he let them bow and scrape, offering them jewels and sweetmeats; offering praise and worship.

Anything for his Rose.

* * *

She suggested it was time they actually consciously tried to do some good instead of just randomly popping up in places and dealing with problems as they turned up.

And they did.

Anything for his Rose.

With his mind and her gifts, nothing could begin to withstand their onslaught.

Then she started getting irritated with those they saved, who did not welcome them, but rather, behaved suspiciously and ungenerously. Who did not pay tribute in gratitude.

Who did not fall to their knees in worship.

In response, he became furious at any who upset her.

It started with destroying small, backward settlements.

It culminated in the creative destruction of worlds.

Some went up in flames.

Some froze over.

Some simply disappeared, winking out of existence as if they had never been.

They watched all this as they made love in the open door of the TARDIS, moaning and gasping above their work. They could not feel the heat of chaos below, nor the chill of death, lost as they were in the flames of their passion as he thrust deeply into her against the doors of his ship.

He would give everything in return, for the woman who stood by him, forsaking all else.

* * *

They came back eventually, to find Earth's weapons arrayed against them. She laughed mockingly, her hair a bright gold.

"Who seeks to bar me from my home?" she spoke, and her contemptuous voice was heard on all corners of the planet. The last vestiges of humanity had long been erased from her musical tones.

"You!" the Doctor said, glaring at the man whose face was projected onto the screens of the TARDIS.

"What have you done?" the face demanded. "What have you become?"

"The Last Timelord." the Doctor declared staunchly "I come to set things right".

"I heard the scream of the worlds as you crushed them with this…this abomination!" the face said coldly.

"You're not worthy to speak of her." the Doctor snarled venomously, baring his teeth.

"Oh don't be silly. I can stand up for myself," she said lightly, appearing behind him.

"You will not touch my Children nor I. You will leave. Or I will do what I must," the face warned.

"Oh Mr. Saxon, you do presume too much," she said, her hands beginning to move in intricate patterns.

"What? What's happening to me?" the face cried uncomprehendingly. He didn't get an answer. Instead, in a shower of gold sparks, he was no more.

"Well. I could have used that centuries ago." The Doctor said, staring impassively at the screen.

Weapons blasted at them, but with a thought, the Goddess deflected all attacks.

The Earth below them started to burn.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked, trailing kisses over her neck.

"Forever." She whispered, hands questing below his shirt.

And he was content, knowing he would never be alone again.

* * *

They were too far, to hear any of the screams rise up from below them.


End file.
